Ichigo and Rukia play Bleach Heat The Soul 7 on PSP?
by noviaellen
Summary: CHAPTER 4! cerita gaje muncul tiba- tibal di otak saya... Ichigo dan Rukia bermain game Bleach Heat The Soul 7 di PSP dan muncullah taruhan gaje juga... Disarankan untuk mempunyai game ini di PSP kalian agar tidak bingung membacanya... Happy reading
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua ^^

Maaf saya tidak melanjutkan fic saya yang kedua soalnya ide gaje ini muncul aja tiba2 di otak secara langsung dan saya tidak ingin melupakan ide gaje ini wkwkw

**Pairing:IchiRuki**

**Disclamer: Tite Kubo... Saya hanya pinjem karakternya doang kok...**

* * *

**Ichigo and Rukia play Bleach Heat The Soul 7 on PSP?**

Diwaktu mereka yang senggang ada 2 orang yang menjadi pengangguran (?) Main PSP.

"Gue nantang elo main ini! Bleach heat the soul 7!" Ichigo menantang Rukia.

"Game apa itu sih? Oh game itu to…" Jawab Rukia seperti orang bloon *author disemprot parfum sama Rukia wah makasih ya Rukia.

"Emang lu punya PSP?"

"Ya punya lah jeruk… Ini PSP gue pemberian Nii-sama tercinta." Tumben Rukia alay *author dibogem sama Rukia

"Yek~ Yek~ PSP warna pink, gambarnya ada kelinci busuk pula, terus ada gantungan kelinci busuk juga? Bener-bener alay lu!" yang dimaksud kelinci busuk adalah chappy. Lalu Ichigo ditonjok 100 km sama Rukia. Wah jauh bener ya?

1 jam kemudian…

"Woi midget! Gak usah tonjok kuat-kuat donk! Gue capek nih jalan 100 km balik ke rumah lagi!" Kata Ichigo marah-marah.

"Makanya, jangan cerewet! Ayo cepet kapan main game-nya donk kalo gini jeruk… " jawab Rukia kayak nasihat nenek-nenek *author mulutnya direlsleting

"Kamu emang karakternya udah lengkap?" Ichigo nanyak.

"Gue story mode-nya udah tamat… Tapi Hueco Mundo contest-nya belom blas." Jawab Rukia dengan polos.

"Berarti karakternya gak lengkap donk?!" Ichigo sombong banget ya?

"Gue lho udah tamat semuanya… Tamat kabeh!" lho lho sejak kapan Ichigo pake bahasa Jawa ya?

"Super sorry gue gak nanyak! Wek!" Rukia njulurin lidahnya *yek jorok!

*PLAK! Wah gue ditampar lagi huhuhu~

"Udah siap?" tanya Ichigo.

"Udah donk…" jawab Rukia manteb.

Setelah mereka berdua siap, mereka bertarung di_ game_ *ya iyalah…

'Hahaha aku pake aku sendiri sama Shirosaki Hichigo yang sama-sama pake bankai! Terus gue pake B 117 wah! Kemenangan pasti milikku!' Kata Ichigo dalam hati. Wah kayak iblis ya~

_Round 1_

_Ready?_

_Fight!_

Rukia memakai dirinya sendiri dalam kondisi memakai _shikai_-nya dan Kuchiki Byakuya sebagai _partne_r-nya dalam kondisi memakai _bankai_-nya. Jika di _game-_nya Ichigo dan Hichigo sama-sama menggunakan _bankai_, jika menggunakan jurus spesial, maka Ichigo dan Hichigo akan mengunakan _getsuga tensho_ secara bersamaan itulah jurus spesial Ichigo dan Hichigo dalam posisi_ bankai_ (sumpah gue gak bohong kok) Dan kalau posisi Rukia dalam wujud _shikai_ dan Byakuya dalam wujud _bankai_-nya, jika digabungkan maka mereka menggunakan _kidou_ secara bersama-sama.

Jurus spesial akan digunakan jika memenuhi_ reiatsu_ pada game menggunakan tombol kotak ditahan agar memenuhi_ reiatsu_ dan jika_ reiatsu_ sudah penuh pencetlah tombol L dan R. Jika sudah, maka kalian berada dalam_ unlimited reiatsu_ dalam waktu yang lumayan singkat. Terserah kalian._ Unlimited reiatsu_ berfungsi sebagai penambahan nyawa, menggunakan jurus spesial sepuasnya hingga akhir batasnya, dan mempercepat penyerangan (Lho kok malah belajar game sih?) Ok lanjut!

"Hah cupu banget kamu sih? Masak _life bar_-nya cuman 1? Lihat gue nih… _Life bar_ gue ada 2 lho…" Wah Ichigo sombong lagi ya~

"Yang penting kan menikmati pertarungannya! Daripada sombong-sombong gak jelas." Perkataan Rukia disertai dengan anggukan Ichigo yang sangat sombong *hayo Ichigo sombong lagi ya~

Ichigo menekan tombol bulat dan kotak secara bersamaan sewaktu_ reiatsu bar_-nya ada 2 dan itu adalah jurus untuk mengaktifkan_ hollowfication_-nya. Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hayo liat nih! Gue pake _hollowfication_!" bentak Ichigo dengan sangat keras tepat di sebelah kuping Rukia.

"Waduh berisik jeruk! Lagian gue harus bilang 'wow!' gitu?!" tanya Rukia yang seperti perkataan anak-anak jaman sekarang maksud saya 'emang gue harus bilang wow gitu?'

"Iya donk!" Jawab Ichigo.

"Males! Emang gue harus pake wow-wow-an segala? Ha? Gue lagi menikmati pertarungan kenapa kamu ganggu? Dasar jeruk campur stoberi sama dengan BAKA!" Rukai benar-benar ngamuk nih… Jangan diganggu ya~

"_Getsuga tensho_!" Ucapan Ichigo yang ada di game dan Ichigo yang hidup sungguhan secara bersamaan. Benar Rukia terkena jurus Ichigo tetapi hanya mengurangi 50% nyawanya. Ichigo berpikir sejenak. Apakah kalau di dunia nyata dia akan melakukan penyerangan kasar terhadap gadis yang dicintainya diam-diam? Ichigo merasa bersalah telah mengeluarkan jurus mautnya itu. Dan Ichigo pun bengong.

"Ada apa jeruk? Kalau kamu bengong aku isi reiatsu-ku sampai penuh lho~"

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

Ichigo kembali dari kematiannya (eh salah…) Kembali dari bengongnya yang berlangsung selama 3 detik. Tetapi setelah bengkit dari bengongnya dia lihat bahwa Rukia dalam kondisi_ unlimited reiatsu_ dan siap untuk menggunakan jurus spesialnya dengan Byakuya untuk menciptakan 2 bola bersama yang digunakan untuk menyerah Ichigo dan jurus itu dinamakan _Soukatsui_. Ichigo menatap layak PSP-nya dengan tatapan meremahkan. "Hah… Paling jurus extra-mu menggunakan ranking D, haha kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku dengan jurus it-" Ichigo pun tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Yang dia lihat adalah life bar-nya yang tadi berisi 2 life bar langsung habis dengan 1 serangan spesial dari Rukia dan Byakuya. 100% menjadi 0%. Ichigo sepertinya benar-benar meremehkan keluarga Kuchiki.

"Apa?!" Ichigo tidak percaya fenomena apa yang akan menimpanya dia kalah.

_K.O_

Suara PSP Ichigo berkata '_K.O_' tetapi Ichigo sudah tidak memperdulikan itu lagi tetapi dia mulai serius dengan pertandingan dan tidak mencoba untuk meremahkan keluarga Kuchiki.

"Bagaimana jeruk? Apakah kau bersedia untuk menjadi orang yang sombong lagi? Bagaimana jika kita taruhan?" Ucap Rukia.

"Apa taruhanmu midget?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Hah… karena digame ini aku ber-partner dengan Nii-sama, maka taruhan kita ada hubungannya dengan Nii-sama. Jika kau kalah, kau akan dicincang mati oleh Nii-sama." Ichigo gemeteran mendengan perkataan Rukia yang baru saja terlontarkan.

"Kan Byakuya belom menyetujui taruhan kita?" Ichigo mencari perkataan untuk membela diri dari taruhan tersebut.

"Tentu saja Nii-sama akan setuju kalau kau akan dicincang mati. Lihat saja nanti, kalau kau kalah pasti Nii-sama akan datang langsung ke Karakura dan siap mencincangmu! Hahaha!" Ucap Rukia disertai dengan tawaan yang jahat *tumben ya tertawa jahat

"Baiklah dan jika kau yang kalah, maka aku akan menceburmu ke selokan yang super duper mambo jambo BAUK!" Ichigo mengucapkannya dengan kataan 'BAUK!' dan itu pun yang pastinya membuat Rukia merinding juga. Diceburkan ke dalam selokan? Siapa yang mau kan?

"Baiklah. Aku setuju." Ucap Rukia.

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

Setelah mereka membuat taruhan, dimulailah ronde 2 untuk memulai babak selanjutnya.

_Round 2_

_Ready?_

_Fight!_

Kali ini Ichigo tidak main-main. Dia manjadi lebih serius sejak kekalahannya yang baru saja dia alami. Rukia menang pada ronde 1, jika begini yang tersisa adalah ronde 2 dan juga ronde terakhir. Dengan penuh semangat, Ichigo memberikan serangan yang sangat hebat. Tanpa menggunakan jurus spesial, Ichigo sudah membuat nyawa Rukia menjadi 50% dan sedangkan nyawa Ichigo sendiri masih 100%.

"Ada apa Rukia? Ada yang salah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak… Hanya saja, kau lebih kuat dari pada tadi." Jawab Rukia dengan mata yang masih terfokuskan oleh layar PSP.

'Tsugi No Mae… Hakuren!' di kedua pemilik PSP terdengarlah suara itu. Itu berarti Rukia sedang menggunakan jurus tersebut kepada Ichigo. Karena Rukia memakai S 110, serangan itu sangat besar. Ichigo melihat pada life bar-nya. Yang tadi ada 2 life bar menjadi hanya 1 life bar.

"Wow! Seranganmu besar sekali Rukia. Aku hanya bingung."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Rukia.

"Extra jurus apa yang kau pakai?" tanya Ichigo.

"Oh ini? Aku gak tau apa yang menimpaku, semestinya aku belum menyelesaikan Hueco Mundo Contest. Tetapi aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang tidak semestinya kudapat." Jawab Rukia.

"Lalu apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Ichigo dengan kerutan permanentnya.

"Aku memakai S 100."

Ichigo membulatkan matanya lagi (awas matanya copot) Dia tidak percaya, Rukia sudah mendapatkan S 100. Menurut di game-nya S 100 adalah extra jurus yang paling hebat. Meskipun hanya 1 _life bar_, tetapi serangannya sangat dashyat. Bisa saja 1 serangan akan menghabiskan nyawa lawan. Dengan segera Ichigo mengisi semua_ reiatsu_-nya dan setelah itu menekan tombol L dan R secara bersamaan dan terjadinya _unlimited reiatsu_. Setelah itu Ichigo menuggu disaat yang tepat untuk menggunakan jurus spesial-nya yang bersama dengan Hichigo. Dan tepat tepat pada sasaran.

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Gue gak percaya kalo kamu bisa sepintar ini."

"Itu tandanya gue gamer sejati… Denger?" Ichigo mengaku kalau dia adalah gamer sejati.

"Berarti bodo dong."

"Apa kamu bilang?" tanya Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Kan kalo gamer sejati selalu di rumah atau dimana tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu sendiri atau bersama dengan kawan yang hanya bisa diajak bermain tanpa belajar, ataupun tidak memperdulikan lingkungan." Rukia menjelaskan panjang lebar apa arti 'gamer sejati'

Dalam pembicaraan mereka ternyata pada layar PSP mereka masing- masing sudah ada perkataan 'Final round' yang berarti Rukia kalah dan mereka akan memulai ronde terakhir.

"Sudah diam… Lihat kamu kalah kan?" Kata Ichigo.

"Ok kamu menang ronde 2, tapi liat aja pada ronde terakhir. Aku akan mengeluarkan jurus spesialku!" kata Rukia dengan semangat.

_Final round_

_Ready?_

_Fight!_

TBC

Maaf kalau ada yang salah... Tapi memang ide gila muncul tiba- tiba!

Review please~


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semua *bungkuk- bungkuk

Terimakasih yang sudah mengambil waktu kalian untuk membaca fic gaje ini ^^

**Warning:**

**Typo(s), gaje, banyak yang masih kurang diperbaiki!**

**Summary:**

**cerita gaje muncul tiba- tibal di otak saya... Ichigo dan Rukia bermain game Bleach Heat The Soul 7 di PSP dan muncullah taruhan gaje juga... Disarankan untuk mempunyai game ini di PSP kalian agar tidak bingung membacanya... Happy reading**

**Disclamer: Tite Kubo pastinya**

Pairing:** IchigoX Rukia**

**Ichigo and Rukia play Bleach Heat The Soul 7 on PSP?**

_Final round_

_Ready?_

_Fight!_

"Hiat!"

"Rasakan ini!"

"Oh tidak bisa~" *sule apa?

"Mati!"

"Belom kok…"

"Kalo gitu sekarang aja matinya gimana? Kan lebih baik…"

"Urusai midget!"

Teringat oleh taruhan mereka. Ichigo dan Rukia terus saja tidak akan pernah menyerah, karena jika mereka menyerah, mereka akan menikmati taruhan yang telah mereka janjikan. Mending mana? Dicincang pake _Senbozakura_? Atau dimasukin ke dalam selokan yang super duper mambo jambo BAUK. Kalo saya sih mendingan kabur dari masalah. Haha ok lanjut.

"Hah! Kuat juga kau midget…" puji Ichigo kepada Rukia.

"Terima kasih… Tapi aku tidak butuh pujian Ichigo."

"Sombong banget…"

"Kenapa? Masalah?"

"Masalah? Bisa juga…"

"Udah! Diem! Gak bisa konsentrasi nih!" *author: Rukia… konsentrasi… Konsentrasi

Sudah 1 jam selama mereka bermain. Dan yang paling lama adalah ronde terakhir. Dan yang paling cepat adalah ronde pertama. Dengan penuh keseriusan yang terpancarkan pada wajah kedua pengangguran ini (?) mereka bertarung sampai tidak ada yang terkena serangan selama ini. Dari tadi mereka hanya saling menghindar. Perlu kesabaran extra untuk melukai karakter yang sedang mereka pakai. Terkadang mereka menggunakan panggilan dari _partner _mereka, tetapi tetap saja tidak menghasilkan apa- apa. Tiba- tiba ada lampu terang berada di atas kepala Rukia. Dan bingo! Di game itu, Rukia dapat menggunakan _Kidou 'Sai' _berarti untuk mengunci gerakan karakter.

'_Sai!'_

Tepat pada sasaran! Sekarang Ichigo sedang terkunci gerakannya, Ichigo pun mencoba untuk membebaskan _Kidou_ tersebut, tetapi terlambat. Rukia dalam posisi yang sudah siap menggunakan jurusnya.

'_Some no mai… Tsukishirou_!'

Setelah Rukia menggunakan jurus itu, muka Ichigo berubah. Yang tadi hanya senyum- senyum sendiri tanpa sebab dan berubah 180 derajat dan mengeluarkan butiran- butiran air mata dari mata hazelnya. Ichigo MENANGIS! HOT NEWS!

"Kenapa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Hua~ Rukia! Kenapa nyawaku hanya setengah lagi? Aku muak!"

"Kalau muak, di luar aja… Jangan disini… Lagian masa cowok nangis cuman gara-gara _game _sih?" lalu Ichigo menyeka air matanya dengan tangannya dan menatap Rukia dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Apakah aku akan kalah?" tanya Ichigo

"Kalau kau punya keinginan untuk menang pasti menang lah… Atau mungkin saja kau hanya masih kurang kuat Ichigo…" setelah mendengar nasehat dari Rukia, Ichigo bertanya.

"Apakah aku akan mati karena dicincang oleh kakakmu dengan _senbozakura_?" pertanyaan Ichigo sukses membuat Rukia menghentikan gerakannya di game.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ichigo?"

"Akan kuulang sekali, apakah aku akan mati karena dicincang oleh kakakmu dengan _senbozakura_?"

"Uhm…"

"Sekarang!" perkataan Ichigo sekilas membuat Rukia kaget. Tadi Ichigo menangis dan bertanya apakah dia akan mati dicincang oleh Byakuya menggunakan _senbozakura_? Haha… Jangan terpengaruhi oleh Ichigo, Rukia… Karena sebenarnya Ichigo hanya menggunakan taktik untuk mengalihkan perhatian Rukia dengan menangis sambil bertanya apakah dia akan mati dicincang oleh Byakuya. Dan Ichigo pastinya tau kalau Rukia akan kaget setelah mendengarkan ucapan Ichigo. Ichigo lalu meng-_silent_ suara PSP-nya dan mengisi _reiatsu_-nya jika di silent, kan tidak akan kedengaran kalau dia sedang mengisi _reiatsu_-nya kan? Dan Ichigo pasti tau kalau Rukia sedang tidak menatap layar PSP-nya dan berpikir dengan apa yang Ichigo ucapkan. Sungguh ini adalah rencana yang berhasil bagi Ichigo.

Ichigo dengan posisi _unlimited_ _reiatsu_ yang segera menggunakan jurus spesialnya dengan Hichigo. Dengan segera Ichigo memencet tombol kotak dan silang secara bersamaan.

"BAKA ICHIGO!"

DUAK!

Sebuah tendangan mungil berhasil mendarat pada permukaan wajah Ichigo serangan Ichigo untuk menggunakan jurus spesialnya gagal karena KON!

"Beraninya kau! Melukai nee-san!" muncullah tiga garis di dahi Ichigo dan berteriak.

"KOOOONNNNNN!" lalu Kon terpental jauh karena tonjokkan dari Ichigo dan sukses membuat jahitan pada kon rusak. Sepertinya Kon harus dibawa ke dokter jahit namanya Ishida Uryuu.

"Ichigo…" panggil Rukia.

"Apa?"

"Kau kalah."

"…" Ichigo bengong. Sepertinya itu memang kata- kata yang membuat Ichigo berhenti sejenak. Dia berpikir sebentar *mungkin berpikir lama…

"Woi Ichigo! Kau dengar aku tidak?" Tanya Rukia naik satu oktaf.

"Apa maksudmu Rukia?"

" KAU KALAH!" Rukia mengeja kepada Ichigo seperti guru TK yang sedang mengajar muridnya membaca saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja menggunakan jurus spesialku dengan nii-sama untuk mengalahkanmu sewaktu kamu bertengkar dengan Kon… Thanks Kon."

"Nee-sannn-" satu pukulan berhasil lagi mendarat pada permukaan wajah Kon yang ingin memeluk d*d* Rukia. Entah kenapa Kon masih bertahan dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu. Tapi mungkin sekarang sudah mati

"Rukia…"

"Apa?"

"Apakah aku akan mati dicincang olah Byakuya?"

"Tentu saja…"

"Kapan dia akan datang?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi…"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menunggunya!"

Lalu Ichigo membuka jendelanya dan kabur. Meraih _badge shinigami_-nya. Dan dia pastinya mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan _reiatsu_-nya dari Byakuya. Usaha yang bagus Ichigo… Tetapi jangan pernah meremehkan Byakuya dalam hal mencari _reiatsu_. Tiba-tiba gerbang _senkaimon_ terbuka setelah kepergian Ichigo.

"Rukia…"

"Selamat siang nii-sama. Ada apa?"

"Dimana Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Dia tadi kabur lewat jendela dan bersembunyi entah kemana dia pergi."

"Dasar pengecut."

Lalu Byakuya ber-_shunpo_ pergi kemana Ichigo pergi. Tidak pertu waktu yang lama untuk mencari Ichigo. Dan Bingo! Ichigo ternyata bersembunyi di halaman belakang sekolahnya, untuk apa bersembunyi di tempat yang menyiksamu setiap hari? Usaha Ichigo untuk menyembunyikan _reiatsu_-nya gagal, dia menatap mata Byakuya dengan takut.

"Apakah kau kalah? Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Byakuya dengan sugguh-sungguh. Ichigo hanya bisa menelan ludahnya karena takut akan Byakuya.

"Uhm…"

"Jawab aku!" Ichigo mulai mati rasa karena bentakan yang naik satu oktaf.

"Se-sebenarnya, uhm…"

"Jika tidak terjawab nyawamu akan melayang detik ini, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Byakuya sudah tidak sabar dengan pemuda berambut jeruk ini. Yang hanya Ichigo lakukan sedari tadi hanyalah menunduk dan tidak berani melihat tatapan tajam dari ketua Kuchiki itu.

"I-iya!" Ichigo sudah tidak tahu lagi mau menjawab apa. Dari pada berbohong mendingan mengaku kesalahan kan?

"Bersiaplah mati Ichigo!" Ichigo sudah pasrah apa yang akan Byakuya lakukan, dia bersiap mati demi _game_ yang telah ia mainkan dengan Rukia.

"…"

"He? Are?" Ichigo membuka satu matanya, dihadapannya sudah tidak ada Byakuya yang siap mencincangnya dengan _senbozakura_, jika begini dimana Byakuya? Beruntunglah kau Ichigo, Byakuya sudah pergi dari hadapannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kemana si pemimpin Kuchiki monster itu? Sudah lah… Dari pada aku berpikir panjang-panjang, mendingan aja aku pulang… ARIGATOU KAMI-SAMA!" Ichigo sangat sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih kepada Tuhan. Memang benar, usulan yang jujur akan membuat keselamatan, tapi apakah itu akan bertahan lama? Ichigo sudah tidak peduli lagi, dengan hati yang lega, Ichigo ber_shunpo_ menuju rumahnya, memang ber_shunpo_ adalah jalan yang paling cepat untuk menuju rumahnya. Tetapi itu justru membawa kekagetan yang lebih cepat dialami dari pada berjalan saja, dan itu adalah masalah tentang…

TBC

Haha sorry disini hanya menceritakan tentang kekaburan Ichigo dari kekalahannya… Sekali lagi gomen…

Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir dan kalian akan mengetahui masalah apa lagi yang akan Ichigo alami…

Saatnya membalas review~

Guest: wah penasaran ya? Tunggu aja ya… tunggu next chapter sekalian juga akhir cerita ini dan saya akan melanjutkan fic kedua saya… ok thx for reading ^^

Kazuko Nozomi: Iya ok ok Kazu hehe… Tentang ketidak rapian dari fic gaje ini hehe… thx for following ^^

Arigatou… Review please~


	3. Chapter 3

Halo minna ^^

Kayaknya tamatnya chapter depan deh gomen ya minna?

Karena, masih banyak cerita gaje akan muncul!

Dan mungkin di chapter ini Friendship and sedikit tentang comedy dan kalau humour-nya ya... Tentang arti PSP aja kok hehe...

Happy reading ^^

**Warning:**

**Uhm… Mungkin hanya gaje deh**

**Summary:**

**cerita gaje muncul tiba- tibal di otak saya... Ichigo dan Rukia bermain game Bleach Heat The Soul 7 di PSP dan muncullah taruhan gaje juga... Disarankan untuk mempunyai game ini di PSP kalian agar tidak bingung membacanya... Happy reading**

**Disclamer: Tite Kubo pastinya**

**Pairing: IchigoX Rukia**

**Ichigo and Rukia play Bleach Heat The Soul 7 on PSP?**

* * *

Semenjak kepergian sosok pemimpin Kuchiki yang mengerikan bagi Ichigo, Ichigo sudah sangat senang dan segera ber_shunpo_ menuju rumahnya, tetapi itu membuat kekagetan yang lebih cepat dialami daripada berjalan biasa. Masalah apa itu?

**Di kamar Ichigo**

"Rukia,"

"Apa nii-sama?"

"Dimana PSP bocah brengsek itu?"

"Oh PSP-nya ada di meja belajarnya, nii-sama"

"Berikan padaku, Rukia."

"Dengan senang hati, nii-sama."

Setelah kita lihat tentang perbincangan antara Rukia dan Byakuya, kita melihat bahwa Byakuya mencari PSP Ichigo dan Rukia pun memberikannya dengan senang hati. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Byakuya ya?

Ichigo POV

Wah! Aku sudah terhindar dari masalah dengan monster Kuchiki Byakuya! Apa yang akan kulakukan ya, dirumah? Pastinya aku akan memasang muka gembira kepada si midget cebol itu haha.

Aku mempercepat langkahku ke rumah dengan ber_shunpo _menuju rumahku. Ku buka gagang pintu rumah depan dengan perlahan, aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa di ruang tamu. Oh ya! Aku ingat bahwa, Yuzu, Karin, dan baka oya-jii sedang pergi ke kebun binatang. Aku hanya malas saja ikut dengan mereka. Baiklah! Sekarang aku akan menuju ke kamarku yang berada di lantai 2.

End of Ichigo POV

BAK! BAK! BAK!

"Suara apa itu?!" tanya Ichigo kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Untuk apa aku menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada diriku sendiri? Dasar diriku memang bodoh! Oh ya! Rukia berada di kamarku! RUKIA!" dengan menaiki dua per dua tangga, Ichigo hampir saja meraih gagang pintu kamarya, tetapi…

"RUKI-?" Ichigo hanya melongo melihat pemandangan yang telah dilihat oleh matanya.

"Ada apa? Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dengan polosnya kepada Ichigo.

"Are? Tadi bukannya aku mendengar suara-"

"Oh suara itu?" Rukia memotong pembicaraan Ichigo.

"Bukankah tadi suaranya sangat keras? Aku kira ada penjahat di kamarku dan melukaimu…"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli denganku Ichigo?" muka Ichigo sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus, apa yang Rukia tanyakan membuat Ichigo berhenti sejenak. _'Sejak kapan kau peduli denganku Ichigo?'_ kalimat itu sukses membuat Ichigo menyadari apa yang sedang Ichigo pikirkan. Yang dia pikirkan adalah dia mencintai Rukia secara diam-diam dan dia baru saja melontarkan kalimat yang membuat rahasianya terbongkar.

"WOI!" bentakan dari Rukia sukses membuat Ichigo terpental.

"Hey! Midget! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Justru aku yang seharusnya menanyakan pertayaan itu kepadamu jeruk! Suara tadi bukan suara tonjokan! Tetapi melainkan ada barang yang terbanting!" Ichigo bingung dengan jawaban Rukia, dia sudah mulai senang jika Rukia tidak apa-apa tetapi ada barang yang terbanting? Barang apa itu?

"Barang terbanting? Barang apa itu? Siapa perusaknya? Apakah kau?"

"Hei dengarkan penjelasanku dulu baka! Oke oke barang yang terbanting itu adalah barang yang yang sering kau gilai selama ini!"

"Makanya aku tanya! Barang apa itu?"

"Hoo… Kau belum tau ya? Oke itu adalah PSP-mu Ichigo." Jawab Rukia dengan santainya.

"PSP-KU?" Ichigo hampir saja terserang penyakit jantungan akibat kalimat yang baru saja terlontarkan oleh Rukia. PSP terbanting. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah bagi Rukia, tetapi masih saja belum menemukan sosok perusak PSP tersebut.

"Hey! Siapa perusak PSP-nya?" tanya Ichigo dengan keras tepat di sebelah telinga Rukia. Mereka balas-balasan suara yang paling terbesar ya sepertiya?

"Tentu saja bukan aku jeruk, lagipula siapa juga yang mau merusak PSP rongsokanmu ha?" jawaban dari Rukia membuat Ichigo meledakkan kemarahannya yang sedari tadi dia tahan.

"ELO BILANG RONGSOKAN?!"

"Ya, bisa juga dibilang bagitu…" Jawab Rukia dengan santainya lagi.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapakah perusak PSP-ku?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo membulatkan matanya dengan panggilan yang baru saja terlontarkan oleh seseorang, ternyata Byakuya datang lagi.

"Dimanakah kumpulan pecahan beling dari PSP-mu Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Byakuya dengan serius.

"Itu, ada di bawah lantaiku, dekat dengan meja belajarku." Jawab Ichigo dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Berikanlah seluruh pecahan beling PSP-mu kepadaku," pinta Byakuya kepada Ichigo. Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin protes dengan perintah yang baru saja diberikan kepada Byakuya, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada mati dicincang oleh Byakuya, mendingan Ichigo mengambil pecahan belin dari PSP-nya dengan tangannya secara hati-hati. Setelah terkumpul semua, Ichigo memberikan seluruh pecahan beling PSP-nya kepada Byakuya.

"Aduh sakit bego! Elo kalo ngasih pecahan beling ke gue pake tempat dong dodol!" baik Ichigo maupun Rukia kaget oleh kata-kata itu. Byakuya baru saja menggunakan kalimat yang tidak seharusnya terlontarkan oleh seorang pemimpin Kuchiki. Ichigo dan Rukia menahan tawa yang sangat-sangat ditahan. Tapi tidak bisa mau dikeluarkan suara tawanya pasti mereka akan dicincang oleh Byakuya. Lalu Ichigo pun segera menggunakan _tissue_ untuk membungkus pecahan beling PSP-nya.

"Heh! Bisa gak sih gak pake tisu?! Kamu itu punya uang gak sih buat beli wadah?! Hah?!" sekali lagi teman-teman, Ichigo dan Rukia menahan tawa mereka. Byakuya mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya dikeluarkan oleh seorang pemimpin Kuchiki. Tetapi mau tidak mau, Ichigo segera kebawah lantai 1 untuk mengambil kotak kue yang sudah kosong dan Bingo! Untung saja Yuzu sering membeli cemilan, dengan sikat, Ichigo menghabiskan makanan yang berada di dalam kotak kue dan langsung dibawanya ke kamarnya dan bertemu kembali dengan Byakuya.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu Byakuya! Ini wadahnya." Ketikan Ichigo ingin menyerahkan kotak kue yang digunakan sebagai wadah pecahan beling PSP, tiba-tiba sebuah bentakan yang tidak seharusnya tidak terucapkan oleh seorang pemimpin Kuchiki kembali terdengar.

"Hei! Bodoh! Lihat ini! Masa wadahnya pake kotak kue sih? Tuh lihat! Masih ada remahan dari kue yang sudah kamu makan! Pokoknya gue gak mau terima ini!" setelah Byakuya mengucapkan kalimat itu, Byakuya dengan cepat menampar kotak kue yang Ichigo pegang dan akhirnya jatuh dan seperti yang anda tahu saudara-saudara, kotak kue tersebut jatuh dan pecah.

"Hua! Kenapa kau banting Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo sambil menahan tangisannya.

"Gimana enggak? Kotak itu kan masih ada remahan kue yang kau makan! Gimana kalau ada semut yang ada dikotak itu? Kan gue jijik!"

"Terus maunya kamu apa? Pake kotak apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan tidak sabar kepada Byakuya.

"Masa gini aja gak tau pake wadah apa? Dasar bodoh!"

"Ampuni saya Byakuya!"

"Baiklah, akan kuberikan jawabannya."

"Apa?"

"Ya pastinya kotak PSP-mu lah, dasar baka!" kalimat tersebut membuat Ichigo ingin membelah pemimpin Kuchiki itu menjadi 2. Tetapi pasti serangan itu pastinya akan tertahan oleh Byakuya. Dengan perlahan mencari kotak PSP Ichigo. Dan ketemu! Ada di rak paling atas. Ketika ingin mengambilnya dan…

BRAK!

Pada readers, apakah kalian tahu sekarang musim apa? Ya! Jawabannya adalah musim hujan buku! *plak!

"Itta!" sebuah kata ringisan dari Ichigo terlontarkan. Ichigo kan sudah tinggi, tetapi kenapa masih saja belum bisa meraih kotak PSP-nya?

"Rasakan itu BAKA!" sebenarnya Ichigo bisa saja mengambil kotak PSP-nya yang ada di atas meja belajarnya tetapi sebuah boneka singa berwarna kuning muncul di atas meja belajar Ichigo dan dengan sengaja menjatuhkan buku-buku yang terletak secara bersamaan dengan kotak PSP Ichigo. Tetapi tentu saja Kon memegang kotak PSP Ichigo sehingga dapat membalas dendamnya.

"KON! Kembalikan!" bentak Ichigo kepada Kon.

"Apa kau bilang? Kembalikan? Mana mungkin aku akan mengembalikannya bodoh! Ini se

bagai balasnya!"

"DIAM!" seorang pemimpin Kuchiki menghentikan pertengkaran tidak berguna diantara Ichigo dan Kon. Ichigo dan Kon sudah merinding akibat bentakan dashyat dari Byakuya dan sukses membuat hujan buku menimpa Ichigo dan Kon.

BRAK! BRUK!

"ITTA!" ucap Ichigo dan Kon bersama-sama mereka meringis kesakitan. Rasakanlah kalimat dari Byakuya yang sukses membuat hujan buku menimpa mereka berdua. Kotak PSP yang tadinya berada di tangan Kon sekarang jatuh di depan kaki Byakuya. Dan Byakuya pun mengambil kotak PSP Ichigo. Ketika Byakuya segera ber_shunpo_ menuju Soul Society, Ichigo menahannya pergi.

"Hey! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Ichigo kepada Byakuya.

"Aku? Oh iya aku hampir aja lupa, aku pengen mampir ke Soul Society."

"Lalu siapa perusak PSP-ku ha?" tanya Ichigo dengan sangat penasaran.

"Akulah perusak PSP-mu, masih beruntung kau tidak kucincang dengan _senbozakura_ dengan begini para shinigami di Soul Society akan dapat merasakannya."

"Merasakan apa?"

"Rahasia, baiklah Rukia. Ayo kita kembali."

"Hai, nii-sama."

Lalu terbukalah pintu _senkaimon_, Byakuya dan Rukia dengan cepat memasuki pintu _senkaimon_ tersebut, perlahan tapi pasti pintu tersebut tertutup secara perlahan.

"Rukia!" setelah pintu tersebut tertutup Ichigo meneriaki nama Rukia, mengapa? Karena itu semua karena permainan yang mereka mainkan dan meyebabkan semua kejadian ini. Ichigo pun ingin sekali mencari Urahara untuk membukakan pintu _senkaimon_ tetapi tidak bisa. Karena Urahara dan para penjaga toko permennya pergi berlibur entah kemana. Kenapa nasib Ichigo sangat sial? Entahlah…

Di Soul Society…

"Selamat datang Kuchiki-sama, Kuchiki ojou-sama," para pelayan menyambut kedatangan Byakuya dan Rukia. Para pelayan bingung kotak apa yang dibawa oleh Byakuya, wajar saja di Soul Society masih katrok *plak!

"Berikan aku tumpangan untuk pergi ke devisi 1!" ucap Byakuya kapada para pelayannya.

"Nii-sama, kenapa sih kok jadi tambah males? Nanti kalo jadi gendut gimana?" tanya Rukia dengan polosnya kepada kakaknya.

"Oh ya… benar juga! Mari kita ber_shunpo_ menuju devisi 1!" Byakuya pun akhirnya sadar, apa yang dimaksud 'gendut' oleh Rukia. Dan mereka bergegas menuju devisi 1.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuklah,"

Lalu Byakuya dan Rukia memasuki ruangan kerja devisi 1 yang hanya terdapat Soutaichou yang ada di sana. Byakuya dan Rukia menceritakan apa saja kejadian yang mereka lalui, dan tentunya, tentang PSP sudah menyebar dan timbullah sebuah rencara dari Byakuya. Rencana apa itu?

"Soutaichou, apakah anda tidak keberatan?" tanya Byakuya dengan sopan.

"Oh tentu saja tidak keberatan, jika begini, para shinigami akan senang dapat menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan bermain… Apa ya namanya? Plestesen portebel? Kok susah banget sih?" Byakuya dan Rukia sweet drop mendengarkan pembicaraan Yamamoto tentang nama '_Playstation Portable'_. Ya, namanya juga kakek-kakek ya?

"Namanya Playstation Portable, Soutaichou." Jelas Byakuya.

"Plestesen? Portebel? Kok susah sih ngomongnya? Kenapa sih namanya susah amet kalo diomongin? Kenapa gak namanya 'permainanringkas aja' kenape?" semuanya sweet drop. Terutama Byakuya, sedari tadi hanya mengingatkan apa kepanjangan PSP dan jawabannya adalah 'Apa? Plestesen Portebel?'

"Soutaichou, lupakan saja… Pokoknya, jika sudah diperbolehkan, saya akan mulai penyebarannya sekarang juga." Ucap Byakuya mengganti pembicaraan tentang kepanjangan PSP.

"Penyebaran apa ya? Kok gue gampang lupa sih?" tanya Yamamoto dengan polos. Dengan sabar Byakuya menjawab pertanyaan kakek tersebut.

"PSP, Taichou…"

"PSP itu apa ya?" karena Byakuya sudah tidak sabar dengan kakek yang bisa dibilang pikun itu, Byakuya pergi meninggalkan ruangan devisi 1 dan diikuti Rukia. Akhirnya Byakuya dengan hati lega dapat bebas dari pertanyaan bodoh dari kapten devisi 1 itu. Rukia pun hampir saja lepas dari tawanya.

" Choujirou Sasakibe-fukutaichou?"panggil Yamamoto kepada wakilnya.

"Ada apa taichou?"

"PSP itu kepanjangannya apa ya?" dengan senang hati Sasakibe menjawab.

"Playstation Portable, Taichou…"

"Plestesen Portebel?"

"Playstation Portable, Taichou."

"Kok susah sih namanya?" wah sepertinya Sasakibe-fukutaichou sedang ada dalam masalah dengan murid. Bagaikan guru dan murid, dan guru sedang memberi pelajaran kepada muridnya, uhm… Seperti pelajaran anak TK yaitu belajar mengeja. Baiklah semua, kita pindah ke pembicaraan Byakuya dan Rukia.

"Kita mau kemana, nii-sama?"

"Apa?"

"Kita itu mau kemana sih nii-sama? Liat tuh! Didepan kita udah jalan buntu!" sewaktu Byakuya mendengar penjelasan Rukia, akhirnya dia tidak melihat depan, dan sewaktu kembali melihat pemandangan didepannya…

DAK!

"Aduh~!" Byakuya meringis keras.

"Nii-sama! Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"…"

"Ano? Nii-sama?"

"HUE! HUE!" Rukia sweet drop melihat kakaknya menangis hanya karena ketatap tembok yang bisa dibilang hanya'tembok biasa'

"Uhm? Bukannya kalau seorang pemimpin Kuchiki tidak boleh menangis? Nii-sama?"

"Hey! Mau gimana lagi?! Sakit tau! Dan ini semua gara-gara tembok sialan ini! Rasakan ini!" lalu Byakuya mempersiapkan diri untuk memukul 'tembok biasa' itu dan…

BAK! BIK! BUK!

"Good job! Mission complete! Nii-sama hebat! Bisa menghancurkan 'tembok biasa'!" puji Rukia.

"Ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini! Dasar tembok bodoh!" lalu mereka pun pergi dan sebenarnya, tujuan Byakuya adalah pergi ke bukit _Sokyoku_

**Di bukit Sokyoku**

"Nii-sama? Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Rukia ingin tahu.

"Kita? Oh iya ya… Aku hampir aja lupa, kita kan kesini buat membagikan PSP buat para shinigami ya?"

"Nii-sama,"

"Apa?"

"Kalau kita ingin membagikan PSP kepada para shinigami, kenapa KITA PERGI KE BUKIT _SOKYOKU_?!" bentak Rukia dengan keras.

"Ohh, sabar… Sabar… Lihat saja caranya." Lalu Byakuya mengambil pecahan beling PSP Ichigo yang berada di dalam kotak PSP. Rukia melihat apa yang kakaknya lakukan. 'Apa to? Yang akan nii-sama lakukan' gumam Rukia dalam hati.

"Wahai seluruh dunia! Saya membuat permintaan! Bangitkanlah pecahan beling PSP ini menjadi ribuan untuk para shinigami!" Rukia melongo dengan apa yang Byakuya katakan. _Kidou?_ Tentu saja bukan! Sepertinya ini jurus tersembunyi dari Byakuya. Mungkin…

Lalu setelah mantra yang telah diucapkan oleh Byakuya, entah dari mana. Mungkin dari langit, muncullah box besar berisi ribuan PSP disertai dengan ribuan kotak PSP juga. Siapa yang mau? Tentu saja saya juga mau. Lalu Byakuya tiba-tiba pingsan, mungkin karena mengeluarkan _reiatsu _-nya yang sangat besar untuk tindakan tersebut, hah gila

**Di kamar Ichigo**

"Hua~ PSP~ Hua! Kenapa harus PSP-ku yang rusak? Kenapa gak boneka singa baka yang ada di sebelahku aja? Kami-sama~"

"Siapa yang kau maksud boneka singa baka hah?!"

"Kami-sama, mengapa? Padahal aku sudah bertahun-tahun menabung untuk membeli PSP itu~ Dan PSP itu rusak karena bermain PSP dengan gadis yang kucintai secara diam-diam~"

"Apa?! Nee-san hanya milikku! Bukan milikm-"

BUAK!

"Itta!" ringis Kon.

"Makanya diam! Apakah kau tidak melihat orang yang sedang galau?"

"Huh! Baiklah! Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini selamanya!" teriak Kon.

"Oh ide yang bagus, aku senang kok kalau kau pergi dari hadapanku."

"Dan aku juga senang kalau kau menghilang dari hadapanku!"

Setelah yang kita lihat bahwa, Ichigo dan Kon sedang bertengkar mulut dan Kon akhirnya pergi dari hadapan Ichigo entah kemana, yang kita tahu adalah Ichigo sedang galau tanpa PSP-nya. Memang saya kalau kesita PSP 1 hari aja udah galaunya minta ampun. Apalagi kalau Ichigo? PSP-lah yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa Ichigo sendiri. Mengapa? Karena sewaktu Byakuya meminta kejujuran dari Ichigo, Ichigo pun menjawab pertanyaan Byakuya dengan jujur. Tetapi masih baik kan? Kalau tidak tercincang _senbozakura_? Bagi Ichigo PSP-lah yang telah pahlawannya, yang telah menyelamatkan dari monster Kuchiki itu. Tetapi Ichigo pun akan tetap mengenang jasa PSP-nya.

"PSP!"

TBC

Yah… Sepertinya masih banyak perjalanan Ichigo untuk meraih pecahan beling PSP-nya kembali sepertiya selesai di chap 4 guys, sekali lagi gomen ya…

Saya sudah balas di PM masing-masing kok oke?

Review please…


	4. Chapter 4

Halo minna! Bertemu lagi di chapter 4 ^^

**Warning:**

**Gaje, OOC, Typo(s)!**

**Summary:**

**cerita gaje muncul tiba- tibal di otak saya... Ichigo dan Rukia bermain game Bleach Heat The Soul 7 di PSP dan muncullah taruhan gaje juga... Disarankan untuk mempunyai game ini di PSP kalian agar tidak bingung membacanya... Happy reading**

**Disclamer: Tite Kubo pastinya**

**Pairing: IchigoX Rukia**

**Ichigo and Rukia play Bleach Heat The Soul 7 on PSP?**

* * *

"PSP!"

Seperti yang kita lihat teman-tema bahwa Ichigo merindukan PSP-nya yang sangat berhaga baginya itu. Dan sekarang hatinya sedang hancur. Berterimakasihlah kepada Byakuya yang telah merusakkannya dengan sempurna. Lalu tiba-tiba Ichigo memasuk _Inner world_-nya

**At Ichigo's Inner world**

"Hey! Ichigo! Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Zangetsu.

"Uhm, aku hanya-"

"Lihat, didunia _Inner world_ sedang mengalami hujan besar-besaran!"

"Gome-"

BUAK!

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hichigo?"

"Tentu saja menendangmu! Mau apa lagi bodoh?!"

"Makanya aku bertanya! Mengapa kau menendangku?!"

"Tentu saja membalas dendamku baka! Lihat nih! Bajuku basah karena kehujanan! Dan di dunia ini, tidak ada yang namanya tempat untuk berteduh!" jelas Hichigo.

"Ichigo?" tanya Zangetsu.

"Apa?'

"Latihanlah!"

"Ano, latihan apa ya?"

"Tentu saja latihan untuk melatih _skill_-mu bertarung di PSP!"

"Masalahnya, PSP-ku telah dirusakkan oleh pemimpin monster Kuchiki itu."

"Disini ada PSP buatanku, pinjamlah dan berlatihlah! Tamatkanlah semuanya!"

"Tapi, aku sudah menamatkan semuanya."

"Tidak, belum kok." Jawab Zangetsu

"Are?"

"Kau belum menamatkan semuanya, Ichigo!" bentak Hichigo disamping telinga Ichigo.

"Aku sudah kok! Aku tidak bohong"

"Sepertinya kau belum tahu ya?"

"Tahu apa?" tanya Ichigo kepada Zangetsu.

"Baiklahm aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu," lalu Zangetsu mengambil nafas panjang, dan menceritakan semuanya.

"Sebenarnya, jika manusia biasa, jika mereka menamatkan semuanya pasti sudah mendapatkan semuanya termasuk S 100. Tetapi hanya para _shinigami_ yang mendapatkan tambahan dari _game_ ini. Tite Kubo menjelaskannya padaku dan ada tambahan antara _shinigami_ dan _zanpakutou_." Jelas Zangetsu.

"Tambahan apa itu?" tanya Ichigo penuh penasaran.

"Tambahan? Tambahannya adalah, para _shinigami_ harus bertarung dengan sepenuh hati dan tidak sombong, meskipun tidak tamat semuanya, tetapi jika para _shinigami_ bertarung dengan _zanpakutou_ mereka dengan penuh semangat, pasti mereka akan mendapatkan S 100 dengan sendirinya, seperti Kuchiki-san yang telah bertanding denganmu, dia pasti dengan penuh percaya diri akan dapat mendapatkan S 100 bersama dengan _Sode no Shirayuki_." Jelas Zangetsu.

"Jadi yang kuperlukan adalah, berlatih dengan penuh semangat dan tidak sombong bersama _zanpakutou_-ku?" tanya Ichigo kepada Zangetsu.

"Tentu saja, mari berlatih!" setelah pembicaraan tentang hal tersebut, Ichigo berlatih dengan penuh semangat disertai dengan dukungan Zangetsu. Sementara, Ichigo meminjam PSP milik Zangetsu yang entah kapan dibelinya.

Setelah 1 hari 1 malam…

"Selesai!" teriak Ichigo.

"Kerja yang bagus, mulai sekarang kau harus menggunakan kacamata agar matamu tidak rusak saat melihat layar PSP." Kata Zangetsu.

"Kacamata apa ya?" tanya Ichigo dengan polosnya.

"Ini, gunakan kacamataku!" ketika Zangetu melepaskan kacamatanya dan diberikan kepada Ichigo, Ichigo semakin mirip saja dengan pada DJ.

"HAHAHA! HOI, MINNA! ADA DJ BARU DISINI HAHA-"

BUAK!

Hichigo yang tadi sedang menertawakan Ichigo saat memakai kacamata Zangetsu, tiba-tiba Ichigo memukulnya. Yang sebenarnya pukulannya hanya pelan menjadi sangat kuat saat memakai kacamata Zangetsu, sungguh ajaib.

"Baiklah, yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah istiahat. Lalu kau harus menantang si pimimpin Kuchiki itu!"

"Baik!"

Lalu Ichigo keluar dari _Inner world_-nya dan kemudian menuju ke tempat tidurnya untuk beristirahat *ya iyalah…

Kesokan harinya Ichigo terbangun, mendapati dirinya yang semakin kuat dari latihan yang diberikan oleh Zangetsu. Ichigo pun bersiap-siap, setelah benar-benar siap, dia menyiapkan langkahnya untuk meminta Urahara membukakan _senkaimon _untuknya. Urahara dkk baru pulang kemarin malam. _'Aku akan mengalahkanmu Byakuya, lalu aku akan membuat Rukia sadar dari ilusi si pemimpin Kuchiki bodoh itu!'_ ucap Ichigo dalam hati. Lalu dia pun berangkat menuju Urahara Shouten

**At Urahara Shoten**

"Urahara-san!" teriak Ichigo memanggil Urahara dari kejauhan.

"Hmm… Ada apa Kurosaki-san?" tanya Urahara.

"Begini, aku ada permintaan…"

"Permintaan apa itu Kurosaki-san?" Ichigo mengambil nafas sejenak dan berkata.

"Tolong bukakan _senkaimon_!" Urahara yang mendengar itu langsung mengabulkan permintaannya dan membukakan _senkaimon_ untuk Ichigo.

"Arigatou, Urahara-san!" Ichigo sekarang telah memasuki _senkaimon_ dan tidak lupanya terdapat makhluk yang menyerupai kereta yang selalu siap menerjang siapa pun yang melewati jalannya. Dengan ber_shunpo _secepat kilat *alay ya? Setelah melewatinya, Ichigo pun mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan.

"Hah… Hah… Dasar kereta ulat sialan! Baiklah, sekarang waktunya untuk menantang Byakuya dan menyadarkan pikiran Rukia yang terpengaruh oleh Byakuya yang sekarang sedang ada masa 'perbodohan' *author dibunuh sama Byakuya FC

**At Kuchiki Mansion**

"Rukia," tanya Byakuya

"Ya?" Rukia yang sedari tadi memeluk boneka chappy pun menoleh.

"Sepertinya aku merasakan _reiatsu_ Kurosaki Ichigo…"

"Oh, kau benar nii-sama! Apakah kita harus membukakan gerbang untuknya?" tanya Rukia memberi ide.

"Tentu saja Rukia,"

Lalu Byakuya dan Rukia pun menuju pintu gerbang Kuchiki mansion. Mereka senantiasa menunggu kedatangan Ichigo.

Setelah Ichigo tiba di depan pintu gerbang Kuchiki mansion, Byakuya dan Rukia membukakan untuknya. Ichigo yang dibukakan gerbagnya hanya bisa melongo. _'Are? Kok pintu ini dibuka oleh Rukia dan si pemimpim Kuchiki itu? Apakah gue raja?' _ tentu aja Ichigo bukan raja sampai-sampai dibukakan gerbang dari pemimpin Kuchiki dan Rukia. Hanya saja Byakuya ingin saja membukakan gerbang tersebut karena alasan tertentu, Rukia yang sebagai adik Byakuya hanya bisa menuruti permintaan kakaknya, ya lah… masa Rukia gak nurut sama kakaknya dasar anak nakal! *author dibakar Rukia FC

"Selamat datang, Kurosaki Ichigo." Kata Byakuya memberi salam

"Yo! Ich-" Rukia yang ingin memberi salam dengan menggunakan kata 'Yo! Ichigo' langsung dijewer sama Byakuya.

"Rukia, jaga sikapmu!" perkataan yang terlontarkan oleh Byakuya sukses membuat Rukia merinding _'Aduh! Dasar kakak goblok! Lepasin kuping gue! Sakit dasar baka!' _sebenarnya jika Rukia tidak menjadi keluarga Kuchiki dia sudah mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah siap terpajang di dalam hatinya kepada Byakuya… Tetapi dia harus ingat dia ada di posisi sebagai keluarga bangsawan.

"Itta! Haik… Nii-sama gomen…" Ichigo yang melihat Byakuya menjewer telinga Rukia memulai tertawa.

"Ahahaha! Kapok lu! Ahahaa! Gimana rasanya? Kuchiki Rukia?" Rukia yang mendengar perkataan Ichigo pun menyiapkan katana yang siap untuk memotong rambut orange Ichigo, tetapi Byakuya menahannya.

"Jangan dulu Rukia…" kata Byakuya sambil menahan serangan Rukia.

"Emang kenapa nii-sama? Dia itu tidak sopan!" bentak Rukia tidak terima serangannya ditahan oleh kakaknya.

"Ingat… Kita punya rencana dengannya," Rukia yang mendengar perkataan Byakuya langsung menghentikan niatnya yang ingin memotong rambut orange Ichigo.

"Rancana apa, Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo kepada Byakuya. Byakuya yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Ichigo langsung mengeluarkan PSP-nya. Kalian tahu? PSP Byakuya seperti apa?

"Ahahaha! Dasar PSP kanak-kanak! Skin PSP-nya masa gambarnya _Ambassador__Seaweed_ sih? Ternyata ketua Kuchiki ini mengalami MKKB (Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia)! Byakuya yang mendengar ejekan dari Ichigo pun tampaknya tidak marah. Tetapi malah mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis, ia tidak marah.

"Ada apa Kurosaki Ichigo? Kau ingin menantangku kan?" tanya Byakuya kepada Ichigo. Ichigo yang mendengar itu, mengambil PSP milik Zangetu yang terletak pada kantongnya. Dan mengeluarkannya *ya lah…

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak terima dengan tindakanmu yang lusa lalu! Kau harus membayarnya dengan pertarungan!"

"Pertarungan di PSP Kurosaki Ichigo…" kata Byakuya

"Tentu saja aku bertarunga di PSP! Tunjukanlah semua kemampuanmu, Byakuya!" Perkataan Ichigo yang terdengar oleh Byakuya merupakan sebuah remehan kecil, tentu saja Byakuya tidak terima. Dia tidak segan-segan akan membunuh Ichigo yang sesungguhnya jika dia kalah saat pertarungan di _game_.

"Dengan senang hati, Kurosaki Ichigo!" mendengar perkataan itu, Ichigo langsung memilih game 'Bleach Heat The Soul 7' dan begitu juga dengan Byakuya.

"Aku minta kita one-in-one, Kurosaki…"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan takut dengan hal tersebut! Justru aku akan dapat melakukan proses perubahan menjadi _hollow_ Ichigo jika memakai bankai,"

"Siapa yang tanya?"

"Eh iya ya…"

Seperti biasanya, Ichigo memakai dirinya sendiri dalam posisi bankai. Jika hanya bersatu, maka karakter tersebut akan berubah (jika memang arater tersebut bisa berubah, maka mereka akan berubah)

Byakuya menggunakan dirinya dalam posisi bankai _senbonzakura_-nya. Terlihat mematikan melihat Byakuya yang memegang PSP daripada Rukia. Ichigo sempat merinding sebentar.

"Bocah, apakah kau sudah siap?"

"Udah dong!" Ichigo menunjukkan jempolnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah siap.

"Eh! Tunggu!" Byakuya dan Ichigo yang mendengar suara dari Rukia segera menoleh kepada Rukia.

"Nii-sama… Aku perlu siapin teh gak?"

"Uhm… Tehnya buat aku aja… Bocah ini gak usah dikasih!" kata Byakuya yang mendelik Ichigo dengan tatapan mengerikannya. Ichigo yang merasa ditatap hanya bisa menyesal. _'Gue gak dikasih teh gimana sih? Gue kan tamu disini!' _bisik Ichigo dalam hati.

"Oi! Rukia! Aku juga mau teh!"

"Lho… Katanya nii-sama kamu gak usah!"

"Ayolah Rukia… Please~" kata Ichigo sambil menunjukkan _puppy eyes_-nya. Rukia benci tatapan itu.

"Ahh! Kamu tak kasih jus jeruk aja! Biar jeruk minum jeruk!" Ichigo yang mendengar perkataan Rukia sebenarnya ingin marah, tapi… Daripada gak minum mending minum kan?

"Ugh! Ya udah deh terserah kamu!"

"Ahaha!" Rukia tertawa sambil melangkah kakinya menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan teh dan jus jeruk. Sementara Byakuya yang sudah siap dari tadi sambil menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Ichigo yang merasa tertatap hanya bisa takut. Tapi ia benar-benar siap.

"Bocah, kau sudah siap?"

"Uhhmm… Ya! Ayo kita mulai pertarungan yang pertama ini, Byakuya!"

"Hn," hanya itu tanggapan dari Byakuya kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo benar-benar gugup dengan pertarungan yang ini, tapi didalam dirinya, Zangetsu sudah benar-benar siap bertarung dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dan begitu juga dengan Ichigo.

_Round 1_

_Ready? _

_Fight!_

Ichigo sudah mempersiapkan jurus-jurus yang sangat hebat. Mulai dari _combo_ biasa, hingga ke jurus spesial. Byakuya kali ini tidak meremehkan, melainkan serius dengan pertarungannya.

"Bocah, kau kuat juga," Kata Byakuya disela-sela pertarungan. Ichigo yang merasa mendengar itu hanya bisa senyum kecut.

"Hah! Tentu saja! Sudah 1 hari 1 malam aku berlatih. Dan sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan S100!"

"Aku juga sudah mempunyainya sejak lama… Dan aku tidak bahagia."

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau bahagia kan?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali," Ichigo yang mendegar jawaban Byakuya hanya bisa terdiam. Biasaya jika sudah mempunyai spesial jurus mereka akan bahagia (termasuk author) tapi Byakuya tidak bahagia? Mengapa?

"Itu karena-"

"Maaf! Semuanya! Aku terlambat! Ini tehnya sama jus jeruknya sudah jadi!" Byakuya yang ingin menjelaskan kata-katanya terpotong. Ya! Sangat terpotong. Sementara Ichigo hanya bisa kaget.

"Oi! Midget! Aku kaget tau!"

"Makanya jangan terlalu serius! Kalian berdua _pause_ dulu. Silahkan diminum dulu minumannya."

"Uhm… Arigatou Rukia…" ucap Byakuya dan Ichigo secara bersamaan. Rukia yang merasa dibilang 'Terima Kasih' hanya bisa tersipu malu. Tunggu dulu! Mari kita lihat, apakah minuman Rukia rasanya bisa dikatakan 'Enak'? Lalu Ichigo dan Byakuya mengambil minuman mereka masing-masing, dan mulai menyeruputnya *ya lah…

_SRUPUT_

"Rukia… Ini enak~" kata Byakuya tidak seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa setelah ia minum teh bikinan Rukia dia menjadi agak mabuk. Sementara Ichigo hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah anehnya setelah menyeruput jus jeruknya. Rasanya… Kecut, oh tidak. Sangat sangat kecut!

"Rukia! Ini jus jeruk apaan sih? Kok rasanya kecut? Terus kok buahnya belom kepotong semua sih?!"

"Oh! Aku tadi pagi beli di pasar *lho lho emang di _seireitei_ ada yang namanya 'Pasar'? Kata nenek yang jualan jeruk bilang _'Rasanya enak lho…'_ terus aku beli deh…Dan disini gak ada yang namanya blender, terus aku pergi ke pabrik dan ngeliat ada baling-baling besar banget! Terus aku blender aja disitu…" Ichigo langsung meledak! Ah! Tidak! Ada kebakaran! *plak!

"Rukia, kan kalau gak punya blender bisa pake alat pemeras buah! Gimana sih?"

"Disini masing belom canggih Ichigo… Sadari itu…" Iya… Ichigo sekarang sedang menyadarinya.

"Terserah apa katamu midget!" Ichigo langsung meminum jus jeruknya hingga habis tanpa sisa, tapi…

"Rukia! Aku mau ke toilet dulu! Perutku sakit!"

"Oh toiletnya ada di sebelahnya kamarku, tuh tinggal belok ke kanan aja…" (maaf author utak-atik rumah Kuchiki XP) Ichigo lalu menyiapkan langkahnya menuju toilet. Perutnya sekarang benar-benar sakit. Serasa ingin muntah. Sedangkan Byakuya? Dia sedang mabuk. Karena Rukia tidak sengaja menuangkan sedikit sake yang ada di dapur. Jadi yang diminum Byakuya itu adalah _Ocha Sake_! (Teh sake)

_FLUSH_

Terdegar sentoran dari toilet. Itu berarti Ichigo sudah selesai dengan masalahnya.

"Ugh… Akhirnya…" Ichigo pun kembali duduk sambil mengelus perutnya yang habis 'muntah' Rukia yang melihat Ichigo bertanya…

"Kenapa perut elo elus-elus? Ada bayinya tah?"

"Enggak lah midget… Aku tadi habis dari toilet muntah," Rukia yang mendengar itu hanya bisa merasa bersalah.

"Uhm… Gomenn ya Ichigo… Sepertinya aku tidak pandai memasak ataupun membuat minuman." Ichigo melihat Rukia yang menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar. Segera ia usap air mata yang ingin keluar itu.

"Gak papah kok… Lagian kamu bisa belajar sama aku kok." Rukia sempat gembira, Ichigo senang melihat perubahan Rukia.

"Arigatou Ichigo… Aku sudah tidak apa-apa…"

"Hah… Itulah gunanya teman, Rukia,"

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" bentakan Byakuya sukses membuat Ichigo dan Rukia melayang.

"Woa! Byakuya kamu gak usah bentak-bentak kenapa?"

"Pertarungan kita belum selesai bocah!"

"Aku tahu itu baka! Dasar mabuk!"

"Aku mabuk ya?"

"Iya lah dasar bodoh!"

"Nii-sama, aku ke kama dulu ya… Kalau butuh apa-apa panggil aku,"

"Sip!" Byakuya menunjukkan jempolnya dan Rukia sempat meleleh melihat perubahan sikap Byakuya. Mengedipkan satu matanya, tersenyum, dan menunjukkan jempolnya. *Buat Byakuya FC, kepengen liat wajah aslinya?

TBC

Gomenn saya tidak bisa memperkirakan kapan fic ini akan selesai…

Tunggu next chapter ya…

Ok waktunya balas review

**Hideyashu Shigemori**

Wah! Kocak ya? Ahaha! Aku sendiri juga gak tau kenapa aku bisa bikin fic kocak XD

Review please…


End file.
